This program addresses the grand challenge of investigating how proteins function within the constrained two-dimensional microenvironments of adhesive contacts between cell membranes. We propose to develop a multiscale computational and experimental framework that predicts both molecular scale protein dynamics at intermembrane contacts and ensemble average intermembrane binding kinetics. The results will have broad impact for investigations of adhesion proteins within complex microenvironments that have, until now, been largely inaccessible.